


How Not To Save The World

by Orion_is_stupid



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Angst, Bullying, F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Other, PLEASE DONT READ IF YOU HAVE THE TRIGGERS MENTIONED ABOVE, THIS IS NOT A HAPPY BOOK PEOPLE, This is my first work, Zombie Apocalypse, i don’t know how to use tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24883918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orion_is_stupid/pseuds/Orion_is_stupid
Summary: The zombie apocalypse started five years ago, tearing Dahlia away from everyone she ever loved. Her luck will change when she discovers an antidote, or will it?
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. Who are you?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! My name is Orion and you’re reading my book! I know it’s not that good and shit but I hope that you enjoy it! I’m going to (attempt) to update new chapters every Wednesday, but maybe I’ll add more! And if you are coming from my Instagram, you all suck and I love you. ALSO: Sometimes I’ll have someone help me to write angst (Thanks Apo) I’ll tell you all when that happens and I’ll link their social media!  
> This first chapter is dedicated to one of my best friends: Li! Go follow them on Instagram @Skinny.canadian

Hey, my name is Dahlia Dolo, and I somehow saved the world by being stupid! So let me tell you something! About five years ago the zombie outbreak happened. That wasn’t fun. Watching my family get infected one by one. So now there I was in a grocery store getting some more food. “Dumb outbreak” I murmured to myself quietly, but hahaha silly me! I yelled it! So I turn around and I am just face to face with a zombie and I don’t know what went through my head but I bit the zombie before it could bite me. And there a zombie fell, the rotting skin grew back and before I knew it there was a petite human looking at me. He was tiny, probably 4’11 with large round glasses. Surprisingly, those glasses were not cracked. I grabbed his hand and pulled him up.

“what the heck.” He whispered, “Um, hello miss.” He said apprehensively and I looked at him “Hi…Kid?” he smiled “Um, I’m an adult.” God’s sake. Of course my first introduction to this person would be awkward. “Um don’t worry about it!” he said “I get called a kid more than you’d think!” I smiled at him

“So how on earth did you know that would work?” he asked “I don’t know dude! I panicked!” I whisper yelled. “Well... I guess I could thank you, you know... thank you...?” he asked “Dahlia Dolo” I told him “Right right. My name’s Mark, Mark Morales.” He smiled slightly “Well Morales, gather some food we’re going home.” I looked at him before continuing to put cans in my backpack “and then we can give you some new clothes Mark.”

When we got back to the warehouse I called home mark looked around, “Nice place you got here Dolo.” He smiled “Thanks” I said. I told him where his room would be (well less of a room and more of a sleeping cabinet) and where the clothes were. I began making breakfast which was just toast

“Dahlia’s too long” mark said “that’s nice” I commented “Can I call you dahlie?” he asked “One, that’s the same length as my name; Two, I don’t care dude. Besides its noon and we have to go get you a pillow and a blanket. Sleeping on metal doesn’t feel good and I know it.” I hopped from my makeshift bed to the ground “You’re the boss dahlie” he ran to my side as I began opening the door.

We walked to the abandoned target with two goals

  1. Get the supplies we need and
  2. Don’t die



So we walk in and get what we need and start walking out I had grabbed some more bedding then we needed and we started to walk out. Now we live in a pretty populated town and a lot of zombies are still here but most of them moved to bigger places to spread the infection. So we get home right?

So mark must have left a crack open because there was a zombie sitting there reading my book. Mark closes the door now but too loud cause the zombie starts charging at me and again I bit the zombie and it screeched out in pain.

The zombie fell back, screaming and tears running down her face. I didn’t like that. I hid behind mark as the zombie (now turning human) reached for me. It gave up and fell to the ground. And in an instant it was a human.


	2. Scientifically Impossible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three dumbasses only have one braincell.  
> TW: minor cussing in this one! Please don’t read if you can’t handle that!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! I’m Orion! And you’re reading my book! I also made an Instagram page so I can post illustrations on what the characters look like! Feel free to talk to me  
> @Orion_is_stupid  
> This chapter is dedicated to one of my best friends, Hadley. You’re a smart person. Never stop fighting.

“Where am I?” I looked at her “Home base. Name?” I asked “Li- uh Lillian Ronri…yours?” I looked at her and then Mark “My names Dahlia That’s Mark he was a zombie too you know?”  
“This is insane!” she shouted looking at us “It’s remarkable really, you bit us and now we’re humans! Completely unheard of!” I had just told her where she was and what had happened “I know! Now I know this can be a tad bit overwhelming  
I grabbed my backpack “Mark, Lillian, come on, we’re going to get groceries. The food I have isn’t enough to handle two people.”

When we went out, I never thought I would be the one with a braincell. The first thing mark did when he saw a group of zombies was yell “MY FRIENDS!” And run towards them. 

Luckily, Me and Lillian saved him. I was really gonna have to have a talk with him about that. We all walked into the store. And Mark yells “Dahlie! We met here!” I looked at him in disbelief “hey, stop fucking yelling!” Lillian whisper yelled at him

BUT GUESS WHAT. AHAHA THEY HEARD US. So I’m grabbing the cans and throwing them in the bags while being chased by zombies (Cardio and weights kids. Do it.) 

By the time we got home we all had almost gotten bitten about 7 times. Me and Lilian left mark alone in the living room while we put away the food in the cabinets. 

We heard a scream and ran out and there was mark and a human who had a gunshot wound in their leg. “Mark! Why did you shoot a human?!” I asked “He wasn’t a human before!” the human groaned sitting up and grabbing his leg “Owwww….”

“What is going on?” the man sat up “I was dead... where am I?” I looked at him “You’re at your brand new home with your new dysfunctional family!” I said jokingly “I…what?” I walked away from him to see if we had a thread and needle, “Mark this is why we put on our glasses” I laughed at him “You aren’t even wearing your glasses, one, and two, I was! This dude waltzed in here like he owned the place and tried to attack me! So he jumped on me and I shot him. Thought I’d try that whole thing you did with me and Lillian and then he turned human and you guys came back and I was going to fix this whole mess before you got here and..” he trailed off and I smiled “Mark, chill, I’m not mad okay? No one is mad at you. Maybe the person you shot is, but everything is gonna be okay, just breathe…”

I started cleaning the dudes wound. “so what’s your name kid?” I asked him (He was still just a kid, probably had just graduated when he died, although he toppled mark’s height at 5’6) “A-Adam kaygı...” he said quietly. “Well Adam, you were how old when you died? If you don’t mind me asking of course.” He looked at me “21...” huh so that’s why, “So, can I asked how you died?” he looked at me shaking “I-I’d rather not…it’s kind of touchy...” I smiled at him “That’s alright” I finished wrapping his leg “Whenever you’re ready, you can talk to one of us.” I pulled him up.

He wobbled a bit but eventually stood still. “Thank you.” He murmured shakily sitting on one of the metal stands. “I guess I should introduce everyone.” I smiled at him a failed attempt at making him feel safe. “I’m Dahlia,” I pointed to mark “The guy who shot you, his name is mark.” I pointed to Lillian “And she’s-” “Lillian” he interrupted.


	3. Step the fuck up Adam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lillian and adam meet. Or, meet again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI! I am aware i wasn’t supposed to updat until wednesday. But i couldn’t wait to post this. Special thanks to Paige for helping me out. Love you bitch. 
> 
> WEDNESDAY’S CHAPTER IS NOT SUITIBLE FOR ALL AUDIENCES.
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to Grace!  
> @grace.the.nerd

“Oh! You two know each other?“ Mark clapped “This is great! Now we actually have a real family! Because you two know each other so now it's like real!“

“I would rather die again than be family with Lillian. After what she did…” he stood up, falling against the wall. “I need to get out of here! I can’t be trapped! Not again!” Lillian shook, going to the bathroom. 

Mark tried to calm Adam down. Eventually sitting down and watching a movie. When I went to talk to Lillian she was slamming her head against the wall.

“Lillian?” She turn to look at me “Fuck me! How long have you been here?!?” She fell to the ground. “A few minutes, why?” She picked u a bar of soap trying to throw it at me “JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!”

I just barely dodged the bar, sucking down as it hit the door behind me with a thud. 

“Are... are you ok Lillian? What went down between you and Ad-“ Lillian cut me off, still enraged. “NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS! Now leave.... please.” For a second, Lillian sounded resigned. Like she had finally given up. I slowly walk towards her, one step at a time.

“What happened, Lillian?” I was so close to her, I thought I was safe. And then she had the GAUL to pick up the plunger and hit me with it! A FREAKING PLUNGER! Of all things...

“HEY! Calm down, I-I’m trying to help you!” Lillian has this look in her eyes, she looked pained and angry. I left her alone after that. I walked out and there was mark, spinning around the kitchen and baking.I walked into the room and was pulled into a dance with mark, quiet jazz was playing in the background. 

Everyone went to bed after that.


	4. Kids are assholes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING  
> TRIGGER WARNING  
> TRIGGER WARNING  
> Mentioned suicide, mention of bullying. 
> 
> If only I could change the past.

“Lillian?” I walked into the supplies closet. Mark was asleep and so was Adam. I couldn’t sleep. Lillian’s eyes were red and puffy her face covered in dry tear lines. “Hello Dahlia.” She looked up at me. I sat down by her. “Can I tell you what happened on my hand?” he looked at me.

“I was a dumb teen” she said quietly, “I was dumb and angry and sad. My parents were freshly divorced. I hid my sadness and pain with anger and annoyance. When those emotions ended up being too much I became numb, and cold. I met Adam right before the numbness kicked in.” she exhaled softly. 

I sat next to her, telling her everything would be okay until she continued. “He was so happy and bubbly. Only quiet when tired or mad. I Bullied him. One day he didn’t show to school. And then he didn’t come for another day and..” she trailed off shaking again, I carefully pulled her into a hug until she stopped shaking and her breathing steadied.

“He tried to kill himself. He was brain dead and one day his parents pulled the plug on their own son and it’s my fault, Dahlia. He could have lived a good happy life but he didn’t. We were Seventeen. I could have been his friend and-.”

“I could have fixed this…now it’s too late and he hates me.” She sighed “hey, it’s gonna be okay. Breathe.” She took a shakey breathe “I’ll leave..after everything he’s been through, he deserves to live and to be here.” Lillian stood up leaning against the wall “You can’t leave. I’m sure we can fix this. Just stay here.”

I left the room and went to wake up Adam, he looked really tired but walked with me never the less. “Adam. You and Lillian need to make up. Please”   
“She will never change.”


	5. A walk.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lillian and Adam go on a walk.   
> Half of this chapter is narrated by Lillian.

“Lillian. I’m sorry.” Adam looked at her “I don’t remember what I did to you. And what made you so angry. But I’m sorry..” She pulled him into a hug “You didn’t do anything. I was a shitty person and I’m so so sorry. You deserved better and I deserved what I got.”

“What did you get?” He looked at he and she went quiet. “I would rather not talk about it…” they sat and talked about non-sense, but eventually they addressed me.

“Dahlia? Can we go on a walk? Is it safe?” I thought for a moment, handed them a bag with a walkie-talkie and said “Be back in an hour. Okay?“ and they went walking. This (according to Lillian) is how it went down.  
We left the house with a backpack. The backpack had a walkie-talkie, two guns, and some chips. We just kinda walked in silence until I spoke up 

“Adam, I’m so sorry... I was so angry and I took it out on you” he looked at me “I know. What I don’t know is if I can forgive you”  
“It wasn’t meant to do that far..I was moving the next year. I went off. I though it wouldn’t follow me and yet it’s the only thing I could think about.”  
“But it did. I don’t know why in the holy hell I should believe you’re gonna change.” 

“Then don’t fucking believe me! Like it matters! We’re gonna be trapped together for the rest of our lives I’m trying to clear a god damn vendetta so we don’t murder each other!”

I immediately regretted my words, he looked startled and flipped me off and started walking faster. I tried to say sorry but he was insufferable. So I gave up. I threw down the backpack and walked away.

“Lillian wait- was that last thing I heard before I ran to a nearby cemetery. I hid behind a statue and shook. I didn’t mean it. I didn’t mean to hurt him, I just.. I don’t know.

I read the tombstones to avoid thinking of the mistake I had just made ‘Mark Morales, 1899-1928, May his life shine through all that meet him, Rest In Peace’ (I was gonna have to ask mark about it when I got back) ‘Kiera Syren 1988-2017, “Death isn’t the end. It is simply another path, one that we all must take.” -Gandolf, Return of the King’, ‘Amy Willow, 1978-2020, "Fuck everyone, but especially you Jared, I know you are my mac n' cheese"’ 

The last one made me laugh, I saw that the graves were dug up (no shit Lillian, this is a fucking apocalypse) and I decided to look through them, In the first grave I saw a coffin with three things in it, A small picture of Mark and three young kids, a teddy bear, and a note. I put the note and picture in my pocket and held onto the bear. And I went to examine the other graves.

The next grave held a wedding band, gold, it looked nice. There was also a…sword? And another piece of folded up paper, I put it in my pocket. I went to look in the next grave  
But before I could, Adam found me.

“There you are! Come on, Dahlia’s gonna get worried and we need to settle this” he grabbed my arm and pulled me up “It’s going to take time to forgive you, you understand that.”   
We walked, just walked in silence until we got home


End file.
